


Forever Love

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Song fic, That Damn Radio, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love lives where love lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> A nice little fluff piece for my favourite pairing. I had a good day, so I thought I'd take it easy on these two.
> 
> Song: Forever Love (Digame)  
> Artist: Anna Nalick
> 
> Total fluff piece. And gifting it to someone to show them that I CAN do fluff pieces. LOL.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the first dance of the newly married Mr. and Mr. Hale-Stilinski."

A round of applause made its way through the assembled crowd. It was a much larger turn out than expected, but it was nice to see the support. A few of the neighbouring packs had sent representatives as gestures of good will, and some of the other supernaturals had shown up as well. The mix of humans and supernatural representatives was about equal. It was like a multi-species U.N. with less politics, and more sangria.

Truth to tell, he was still nervous. Not about the assembled multi species guest, but about the song for the first dance. A couple weeks ago, when he went total Groom-zilla, he'd snapped at Derek who was doing his brooding thing in the livingroom, and told him if he wanted to feel more involved, then that's fine. He could pick the first dance, and he didn't want to hear another word on it. Stiles, now that all was said and done, was scared shitless of what his usually dour husband may have selected.

Letting Derek lead him to the floor, he hear a few notes from a piano punctuate the silence. Intertwining his left hand with Derek's to show them as equals, neither leading nor following, he rested his cheek above Derek's heart, moving slowly to the rhythm.

_On the ground_   
_With my world_   
_Upside down_   
_I got a vision of your face_   
_And I must get me out_   
_For so many memories we've yet to make_   
_God don't send to me your angels_   
_I just wanna hear you say again_

Looking up in bewildered awe, he felt a light smile flutter across his lips. 

"You remembered?"

Looking down through dark lashes, eyes clear and alive, he smiled back.

"How could I forget the song that was playing the first time you told me you loved me?"

Smiling a dopey smile, he tilted Stiles chin up and captured his new husband's lips with his own. 

_Forever love_   
_Say you'll love_   
_Dígame, Dígame_   
_Tell me so_   
_I can hold you in my soul_   
_If I go_   
_I'll know_

Resting his cheek against Derek's steadily pounding heart, he allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes and letting the song tickle the memory at the back of his mind. 

_When you smile_   
_With those eyes_   
_Baby it's like_   
_You place a finger on my heart_   
_And your lips next to mine_   
_Make me think that maybe heavens where you are_   
_God don't send to me your angels_   
_I just wanna hear you say again_

They'd been dating for a few weeks, mostly in secret so the assorted big bads in Beacon Hills wouldn't notice he was yet another chink in Derek's armour. After a particularly nasty run in with a Naga, they'd found themselves in the loft, Derek half dead from venom pumping through his system, and Stiles cutting out the necrotic flesh as fast as he could so the werewolf healing could take care of the worst of the damage. The radio on in the background to some soft music station, and the stench of rot and panic infusing the air. His panic. Derek's rot.

After what seemed like an eternity, with Stiles covered in dried blood and other bits he didn't want to think of, and Derek laying on the couch, pale as death, but in pristine condition, Stiles all but collapsed in exhaustion.

"You can't keep doing this sort of thing to me goddamn it. I love you too much to lose you to some stupid thing. Promise me that you'll be more careful."

Derek wrapped him up in his arms, ignoring the sickly stench of dried blood, and the sticky mess it made. 

_Forever love_   
_Say you'll love_   
_Dígame, Dígame_   
_Tell me so_   
_I can hold you in my soul_   
_And if I go_   
_I'll know_

It took a while longer for Derek to make the same declaration. They'd been in the hospital again, Stiles having complained about a headache, and collapsing a short while later. He'd developed a lesion on his brain. They'd been lucky, and caught it early enough that they could safely remove it and there wouldn't be any lasting issues from it. Of course, they didn't know that at the time. Waking up in the hospital, head shaved even more than usual, with a few stitches from where they'd cut to go in after it, his hand had been held in a vice like grip. Opening his eyes blearily, the joke died on his tongue at the look of absolute fear on Derek's face, followed by the look of utter joy and relief that his eyes were open.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I...I know I'm no good with this sort of thing, but...just...I love you and need you too much and I don't want to lose you. Marry me...just...marry me and say you'll be with me the rest of our lives." 

_La la la la..._

Opening his eyes, he looked up at Derek again, too afraid to breathe for fear that this was just a dream. Swaying to the music, he became vaguely aware there were other people in the room. Pressing a kiss to Derek's lips he felt a few tears land on his cheeks. He knew they weren't just his. 

Brushing away the tears, he sang lowly, only for Derek's ears.

_Forever love_   
_Say you'll love_   
_Dígame, Dígame_   
_Tell me so_   
_I can hold you in my soul_   
_And If I go_   
_I know_

And in response, Derek sang back.

_Forever love_   
_Say you'll love_   
_Dígame, Dígame_   
_Tell me so_   
_I can hold you in my soul_   
_And if I go_   
_I'll know_


End file.
